Too YoungTo Soon
by KawaiiPopTart93
Summary: Deadly Love story


Chapter 1

Too Young, Too soon…

Introduction

Have you ever noticed that death judges indiscriminately? In those grave yards there are not only grandparents, there are newborns, mothers, fathers, people who should have had more time. It seems as if death can take everything dear to us away, or can it? There's a lot more to life than just breathing... it's what happens after that last breath that things get real.

Loud sobs echoed in a small church in Osaka, Japan. A funeral was in the midst of concluding. Lay there in the casket in front of all the filled pews was a teenage boy, Sosuke. His end was a horrible one, a shocking death already since he was very young; this adolescent was only sixteen years old. Those he left behind was his mother, father, twin little sisters, his two best friends who acted as if they were clones of each other…normal right? The events leading up to Sosuke's end did not make anything brighter.

The day started like any other. Sosuke woke up for school that morning thinking he would be back in his bed later that night. At the end of the school day everyone left, except for him. He was not the best student, he did what he had to do to pass, so every other day he would stay after and get mandatory tutoring. After that he would make his way to the subway at night, given that it was too dark to walk home. The subway was not very full, only a few seats were filled with people getting off work, or those who had nowhere to go to call home. Sosuke had fallen asleep only moments after getting on the subway train and sitting next to a very ominous individual. He was brutally woken up by screams, and the shrieks from the subway trains wheels. Several people around him had died, with only about three other around him that were alright, or badly wounded. The worst was yet to come, the wheels did not stop their howl, the train's breaks were out, and soon it would hit another stopped train ahead. Moments before the fatal impact Sosuke had just noticed a little girl, only about ten years old. She had blood on her from her grandmother that protected her earlier. It did not take long for Sosuke to make up his mind, he went over to the little girl, grabbing her and covering her body with his. He handed her his cell phone and then spoke to her.

"Everything will be alright, when everything has stopped use my cell phone and call 911 ok?"

The young girl nodded to Sosuke, and let his body protect her… and then everything was over. Sosuke lay there dead next to the little girl, the only one left alive from the accident. That's what it seemed like, but the ominous figure was gone, no dead body to be found anywhere in the rubble. Everything went into motion again; rescuers arrived after the little girl tired to contact the police; the signal let them know someone was still alive down there, and police and other officials came and retrieved the young girl. Once on the surface Sosuke's cell phone rang in the little one's hands. The caller ID read, Kotaro…She answered the phone with a shaky voice.

_**Girl**_

"_**H..Hello"**_

_**Kotaro**_

"_**Hello!, Sosuke? Who is this? Why do you have Sosuke's phone"**_

_**Girl**_

"_**He's gone… he died protecting me on the subway mister."**_

_**Kotaro**_

"…"

Kotaro's side of the conversation fell silent. He had hung up quickly, shoved his phone in his pocket and bolted to the train station where Sosuke would have gotten off to head home. This teenage boy, Kotaro, was Sosuke's loves, his boyfriend, and right before Sosuke stepped foot on that subway, they had just had the most important conversation in their relationship.

Kotaro

"Sosuke I have been having a painful feeling inside me. I feel as if I am just a play thing to you. That eventually you will leave me for a girl. I know you have changed, but your past not only haunts you, but it haunts me too. You were an extreme ladies man before. You had more girls in your room than any other guy in our grade…. And sometimes I cannot just get over it. How can you go from so many females, to falling in love with me?"

Sosuke

"Kotaro, please this is ridiculous. Why must you always doubt that I care for you? I promise you that I head straight home after school, there are no girls that will ever make me feel the way you make me feel. I'm not with anyone else... I love you! I know you remember I let you into my heart. I told you all the reasons for my past actions. I did that because I wanted to make my father happy; I wanted him to believe that I was attracted to women. I had to force myself to touch those girls. Don't you get it? I know it's hard for us to be together. I know it's hard when my parents make comments about me dating girls, but you know the truth. All I want is you. I love you…Kotaro "

Kotaro

"I..I love you too, Sosuke. I'm so sorry I doubted you. Ugh…Sosuke, why must we get like this over the phone? I need to be buried in your arms right now"

Sosuke

"I will see you in the morning tomorrow, and you can spend eternity in my arms. see ya then 3~"

Kotaro

"See ya~ 3"

That exchange of love filled words replayed in Kotaro's head over and over as he ran to the station, stopping right behind yellow caution tape, and seeing Sosuke's bloody body being carried out on a stretcher and placed on the ground while a body bag was being retrieved. Kotaro broke through the caution tape, and went straight up to his love's lifeless body. He sat on his knees next to Sosuke's body with so many tears falling from his blood shot eyes that they fell onto his love's cheek. Kotaro did not care who was around, he lifted Sosuke's body and held him in his arms, and ran his fingers through the back of his hair. When people around started to notice, a group of authorities headed in Kotaro's direction. Before they reached them, Kotaro used his right hand and arm to support Sosuke's head, and placed a kiss on his lips for as long as he could. Until he was ripped away from Sosuke's body and told to leave the premises. Koraro ran away, but not far away. He hid behind a bunch of trees and bushes and stayed there until everyone was gone.

Now we are back to where we started, a church filled with crying; the loudest cries, from Kotaro.


End file.
